You don't bring me flowers
by Andette Marie
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru broke up 2 years ago, and they never got over each other. They meet again and find healing in a song. Part 1 of the soundtrack series.


Yesterday I read this beautiful story by WyoSMFan1983 called "Talent show". It's inspired by the song "If you see him / If you see her" (which I am now playing on repeat). I got so inspired myself that I had to write something with Neil Diamond and Barbra Streisand's duet for "You don't bring me flowers". Their first performance (and its story) is lovely and I highly recommend you watch it before you continue on reading. Enjoy :)

I don't own either Sailor Moon or the song ;)

* * *

 **You don't bring me flowers**

It was 2 years, 3 months and 5 days since they broke up. For more months than he cared to admit, he could've told anyone who would listen for how many hours, minutes and seconds they'd been apart. Now he was supposed to see her again in exactly 2 hours, 35 minutes and 4 seconds.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck him to hell! And fuck the Met Gala! His mind was so messed up that he didn't care about the fundraising, or the great honor, or the prestige of being a part of it. All he could think about was seeing her again.

Mamoru Chiba picked up his keys and left his apartment.

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi met when they were teenagers. They didn't go to the same high school or run with the same crowd, so it was a funny twist of fate that their paths even crossed. In front of an arcade, of all places. She accidentally threw a piece of paper onto his head and called him out for a jerk when he… well, acted like one. He fell in love with her that very moment. Hard.

Actually, being constantly hard when he was around her was a big part of it, but she was so god damn lovely in other ways. He'd never seen anyone who loved to laugh as much, or who loved to make others laugh even more. He couldn't help paying attention to her, she was genuine. The real deal. He could've sworn she was a freaking angel. Or a pixie the very least. The kind who smiled all the time.

He was so in love with her that the only thing he could think of to get her attention was to annoy her. Yeah, like a kid. No emotional depth, just wanted to tease the girl he liked. At least he hadn't thrown a frog at her. The first time he said something mean to her, he thought a special spot in a very hot place way down under instantly opened up just for him. Her eyes widened, she took a deep breath, and to his surprise came right back at him with a burn he'd felt for weeks. It also made him grin like an idiot. He'd wanted to kiss her sassy mouth.

He kissed her for the first time at a party. It was just a regular student party, with too much booze and too little to eat. Usagi had the time of her life, and was tipsy on all the fun and alcohol. Mamoru took advantage of her distraction to take her out to the balcony. So many times he'd imagined what he would do when he had her all to himself, thinking that he'd be ready to tell her how he felt honestly, with no bullshit. She was great, and he liked her. Period. But she smiled a big, goofy, I'm-so-happy-you're-here-with-me smile at him, and he lost track of his thoughts. Couldn't remember his own name. All he could do was kiss her with all the wanting and pent-up desire in him. He kissed her with all his heart and he fucking knew it. He expected her to shriek, slap his face or kick him in the balls. The very least show him the finger. She didn't do any of those things. Instead, she gave him a long, searching look, and nodded as if he'd said something. They were interrupted before they could say something to each other.

The next time they were alone, they got stuck in an elevator together. By then, Mamoru was miserable. He's tried bringing their relationship to a familiar path. Aka trade insults on a daily basis and walk away satisfied with that facsimile of a connection. But Usagi refused to play the game anymore. Her replies were tepid at best, even kind on occasion. He would've killed a small mammal for a loving "jerk", "asshole" or, his favorite, "neurotic jock". He was just about to open his mouth to say some idiotic crap when she did the most amazing thing. She took his hand, cupped his face gently, and kissed him. He didn't think he breathed at all while the kiss lasted. Usagi was the one to end it with her I'm-so-happy-to-be-with-you smile. It was a wonder he didn't instantaneously combust.

When the emergency crew finally opened the elevator, Mamoru walked out holding Usagi's hand. He'd never been happier.

* * *

The Met Gala was just as glamorous in real life as it looked on TV. Everyone was freaking gorgeous. Celeb gorgeous, which was even better. Under normal circumstances, Usagi Tsukino would have been in heaven. What she was experiencing was fucking hell on earth. She was supposed to sing a duet with Mamoru. God knows who thought it was a freaking good idea to get a doctor and a business woman sing together. Somehow they'd both managed to draw the short end of the stick and got roped into performing. It was for a fundraising after all. Ain't life a bitch.

They hadn't even managed to be civil enough to each other during the first rehearsal. She'd gotten so mad she'd stormed out of the studio, like some crazy diva. The asshole had almost made her cry again. But she didn't. She held on. The next day, she called the organiser and told her that if she had to sing with Mamoru, the rehearsal would have to be on the phone. And one phone rehearsal was all they managed.

Now she was supposed to see him again.

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru walked onto the stage without looking at each other. The people were clapping like mad. With rumours of their strained rehearsal having gone viral, all eyes were on them. And every phone camera in the house was ready to take pictures, videos, Tweet or Snap. Some were even taking selfies. Nothing streamed better than **#drama**.

Usagi gave a shy smile to the audience and blew a kiss to her friends in the front. Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina went all out and started screaming louder than any of the other people combined. She knew her squad had her back.

Darien nodded at the guys in the back. They were sitting quietly and watching the scene with interest. Though one guy smirked when the girls gave a collective scream, all their attention was on their friend. That's all the support he needed.

The music started playing. Usagi and Mamoru turned towards each other. For one second, the piano notes were muted, and all they could see was themselves, distorted in flashing images of their past. They were reliving everything with a freaking soundtrack.

Usagi started staring down at her shoes then thought better of it. She'd be damned if she would hide from him anymore. He fucking deserved to see how much he'd hurt her. She lifted her head and looked at him straight in the eyes.

 **[Usagi:]**  
 ** _You don't bring me flowers_**  
 _ **You don't sing me love songs**  
_ _Mamoru has been woking nerve-wrecking 48-hour shifts at the hospital. They'd talked about it, about how hard it would be on their relationship. She understood and tried to be supportive, but when he's home it's as if he doesn't even see her._

Mamoru felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He didn't know her look could cut him so deep and it made him angry. Raging angry. He put his left hand in his pocket and changed his posture to mock her challenge.

 _ **[Mamoru:]**  
 **You hardly talk to me anymore**  
 **When you come through that door at the end of the day…**  
_ _Usagi is spending all her days at the library, always reading some article or writing some fucking paper. He's bone tired and all he wants when he comes home is sleep and wake up next to her smile. But she's never there._

Usagi took a few steps towards Mamoru. She was hit all of a sudden with the memory of them together, holding so hard to each other it was hard to tell where his body ended and her soul began.

 ** _[Usagi:]_**  
 ** _I remember when you couldn't wait to love me_**  
 ** _Used to hate to leave me_**  
 _ **Now after loving me late at night**  
_ _They're taking the elevator up to this penthouse. It still makes her giggle when she thinks about him living in such a fancy place. He sees her small smile, and swoops down to kiss it off. He's holding her so tight she's dizzy._

Mamoru couldn't help himself. He mimicked her halting steps and brought himself closer to her. He wanted to be closer still.

 _ **[Mamoru:]**  
 **When it's good for you, babe**  
 **And you're feeling all right**  
_ _Mamoru is never happier than when he is holding her. She always manages to smell like roses. And she tastes so sweet, like pink cotton candy. He loves running his fingers through her hair. He loves touching her soft skin. He loves it even more when he touches her and drives her wild._

Usagi took another step forward, this time an angry one. Did he really think that he could look at her like that, as if all they've been through would magically go away?

 _ **[Usagi:]**  
 **When you just roll over and turn out the light...**  
 **And you don't bring me flowers anymore**  
_ _Usagi wants to surprise Mamoru for their 5-year anniversary. She cooks the most romantic dinner a girl can make without actually ordering out, and spreads roses around the apartment. He loves roses. When he comes home, he goes straight to the bedroom and falls asleep. He doesn't see how beautiful she is tonight. Even as she's crying._

 _ **[Mamoru:]**  
 **It used to be so natural**  
_ _Mamoru's sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with Usagi. It was the first time she had slept over. He woke up feeling happy. Hell, he woke up feeling like the luckiest man on earth._

 _ **[Usagi:]**  
 **It used to be…**  
_ _Usagi is watching a movie with Mamoru. He's holding her hand tightly because he knows she's too afraid to look at the screen on her own._

 ** _[Mamoru:]_**  
 _ **To talk about forever**  
_ _Their closest friends are getting married. Mamoru looks at Usagi across the aisle and it hits him. He wants to spend the rest of his life with her._

 _ **[Usagi:]**  
 **Mmm…**  
_ _And Usagi knows she wants to be with him forever._

Usagi and Mamoru got closer to each other, their bodies a step away. They were still too far from one another.

 _ **[Mamoru:]**  
 **But used-to-bes don't count anymore**  
 **They just lay on the floor**  
 **Till we sweep them away**  
_ _Mamoru is furious. He's finally off from the hospital. He came home early for Usagi, but she's not even here, even though he'd asked her to spend some time together. God, he missed her._

They were so close now that their bodies almost touched. They stood stiff and unmoving.

 _ **[Usagi:]**  
 **And baby I remember all the things you taught me**  
_ _Usagi is making omelette for the first time. She never thought Mamoru could be so patient with her. She's made a mess of the kitchen, but he only shrugs and chows down the food._

 _ **[Mamoru:]**  
 **I learned how to laugh and I learned how to cry**  
_ _Usagi is making a total mess in the kitchen, and all he can do is laugh. She always does that to him._

 _ **[Usagi:]**  
 **Well, I learned how to love and I learned how to lie**  
_ _Usagi knows Mamoru is going to be at home. She told him she'd be there too. She misses him so much, but he needs to fucking apologise for the way he's been acting. She's not going back until he does it._

Usagi and Mamoru only had eyes for each other. They heard the music and the words they are singing, but they were talking something different, saying things they never knew they could.

 ** _[Mamoru:]_**  
 _ **So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye**  
_ _She's packing her bags. This is un-fucking-believable. How can she do this to me?_

 _ **[Usagi:]**  
 **So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye**  
 **You don't bring me flowers any more…**  
_ _He doesn't care. All he thinks about is his god-damn career._

 _ **[Both:]**  
 **Well, you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye…**  
_ _Usagi drops the apartment key on the table. The soft clang echoes in the apartment. They look at each other, wondering what they could say._

 _ **[Mamoru:]**  
 **'Cause you don't say you need me;**  
_ _He wished he wasn't such a coward. He could tell her he wants her to stay._

Usagi lifted her hand and touched his face gently. Just like she did that time in the elevator.

 _ **[Usagi:]**  
 **You don't sing me love songs;**  
_ _She wished she wasn't such a quitter. She could tell him she wants to start over._

Mamoru grabbed her hand and held it tight.

 ** _[Both:]  
_** _ **You don't bring me flowers anymore…**  
_ _Usagi walks out of the apartment. Mamoru watches her until she disappears out of sight._

The song was ending, but Mamoru didn't want to let go. He took Usagi's hand and kissed it gently. The brush of his lips on her skin brought tears to her eyes, and they both thought of what they'd lost. One moment they were still looking at one another, the next they were in each other's arms. They clung together for the last time. Their bodies and hearts spoke without a single word falling out. When the final notes dripped down, Usagi and Mamoru's mouths met in a passionate kiss. He sucked the breath out of her. Her knees went weak and she grabbed the back of his neck.

And the crowd went wild! The sound of loud claps was pierced by high whistles. Everyone was cheering. That was a kiss for the Hollywood history books. Or the social media books, to be more accurate. **#loveatthemet**

Usagi and Mamoru separated, but he kept hold of her hand. Even as they left the stage, he didn't let go. Just as they went backstage, they were met by the curious event planner. Usagi tugged her hand and slipped free while Mamoru was trying to get away from the over ecstatic woman.

* * *

Usagi was in the small dressing room she was allowed to use for 15 minutes. As a rule, they didn't let newbies to the gala use it, but she'd done such a good show that they'd made an exception for her. More like she'd made a spectacle of herself. She groaned remembering the last few minutes. Had it really lasted so long? It'd felt like more than that. Like the ice age meltdown long. God, she'd plastered herself against him like a leach and he'd stuck his tongue in her mouth.

The door to the room opened and Mamoru quickly stepped inside, leaning his body against the doorframe as if to block the way. He looked ridiculously handsome, of course. Drool-worthy as always.

Mamoru put his hands behind his back and turned the lock with a loud snick. The look on Usagi's was priceless, but he managed not to laugh. Just barely. He'd learned a thing or two about her. She was looking at him suspiciously and probably getting ready to tell him something silly like he should get out. No way he'd do that.

Usagi stood up straighter and gave Mamoru such a dirty look that this time he did laugh. He took a couple of steps away from the door, and came closer until he had her trapped against the wall. Usagi looked at him in pure panic, but he ignored it. Sometimes you have to ignore the distractions. So he kissed her.

He kissed the corner of her mouth, drawing his lips across her jaw until he found that spot behind her ear that made her gasp in wonder. His hands moved from the wall to her back, and he brought her impossibly close to his body. Her gasp this time was loud and shocked. He angled his head and swooped in to bring his lips on hers. They were just as soft and sweet as he remembered. He gently moved his tongue over her lower lip and got inside her warm mouth. She murmured something and put her hands on his shoulders. It was his turn to gasp now. And the kiss burned them both. Their lips pressed against each other almost to the point of pain, only to soften in the next breath. They played, and nibbled, and bit, and kissed one another softly some more.

Mamoru was the one to break it, but he didn't let go of Usagi. She gave him the same look as she had years ago, at that long ago party, and he knew that this time he had to talk. And talk good.

"I knew I loved you the first time I saw you. I always have. I know you didn't believe me when you left, but I did. And I knew the moment I saw you on the stage that I want you back. I've wanted you back the moment you went out the door". Mamoru held his breath and got ready to say something more when Usagi nodded. Just a simple nod.

"I know all that," she said. She twined her fingers with his and pulled him towards the door. "Let's get out of this place. We need to talk in private".

And talked they did. And laughed. And kissed. And cried. For many years to come.


End file.
